


Catnap

by DigitalGhost



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Kai save him, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, One-Shot, This Is Fine, but its only kinda, feely fluff, im fine, it sounds fluffy, luloyd, luloyd has mental illness, movie feels, movie greenflame if you squint, ninja squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Kai goes to get Lloyd for a squad activity, but finds something he didn't expect.





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to depression I will be your host

 

“Bro, go wake up Lloyd, he probably forgot and is taking a nap right now.” said Nya impatiently, drumming her fingers on the wheel of their parents’ car. Cole, Jay and Zane were playing Uno in the back seat while Kai was in shotgun, with Nya in the drivers’.

“All right, sis.” Kai replied, unbuckling his seatbelt (because safety) and getting out of the car. Humming to himself, he walked up the stairs of the complex toward Lloyd’s apartment.

As he got nearer to the door, he began to walk quietly, intending to give Lloyd a surprise wake-up call. He let himself in, and let his ninja instincts take over. Tip-toeing over to Lloyd’s room, he started to grin mischievously, but when he peeked into the bedroom, the smile quickly evaporated.

On the bed was a green lump with messy blonde hair, but if not for the gentle rise and fall of the upper body, it could’ve been dead.

What made Kai pause, however, was that of the little he could see of Lloyd’s forest green eyes, they were wide open, looking at the wall but not seeing it, the hollowness of his eyes stretching to infinity.

Kai took all this in, cautiously edged forward toward his friend.

“Lloyd? Hey, Lloyd?” You okay, man?” He asked, uncertain of what else to say.

“Oh yes, I’m fine.” Lloyd muttered without looking at him and sounding as if that was a rehearsed response.

“...You sure?” Kai replied, still slowly going forward.

“Absolutely.” Seemingly emotionless.

Not all that good with words of comfort, Kai reached the bed and gently moved Lloyd closer to him. Then he sat down, let Lloyd lean back into his lap, and began to play with his hair.

 _‘It’s funny_ ,’ he thought, as his fingers ran through tousled heaps of surprisingly soft hair. _‘They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but how much is an action worth?’_

Texting Nya with one hand while comforting Lloyd with the other, he said that the other four could go to the movie without him and Lloyd, as they were busy. Nya was hesitant to leave, but he insisted.

He stayed there for a while, petting, playing with, and even braiding the blonde birds’ nest, and after a while Lloyd fell asleep, his expression much more peaceful than the empty, hollow one from before.

Eventually, Kai curled up next to the green ninja, closed his eyes, and added his snores to the quiet sound of Lloyd’s.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think please, i need to write less feels


End file.
